I Promise
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: You're perfect world can change in a flash, have you said everything you want? -Rated T just in case


_**I Promise**_

A/N: Hello Everyone! So, this is my first TBBT fic so I hope I do it justice lol Anyways, this takes place after Howard and Bernadette's wedding. Also, Leonard and Penny are no longer in the Beta Test lol Okay, that's all I have to say :) Happy Reading

* * *

Penny stood in the long line, waiting patiently for her turn to cash her paycheck. It had been a long week at The Cheesecake Factory and she was eager to get the money she worked hard for. As she took a step forward, Penny looked around the rather small bank. She sighed and looked down at the phone in her hands. She was hoping that the uneasy feeling she was having would have gone away by now. The blonde waitress had assumed it was because of her relationship Leonard. They had recently decided to end the beta test and take the leap forward. And that was all thanks to the Bernadette and Howard. It was at their wedding that Leonard and Penny decided to end that Beta Test.

Penny took another step forward, a very small step. She sighed once more. The feeling in her stomach becoming more intense. She looked around and locked eyes with a very odd looking man in the line next to her. Penny looked away quick, her stomach feeling like it just dropped three floors. Penny took out her phone and dialed Leonard's number, knowing he'd be on his lunch break and walking towards the cafeteria at Cal-Tech.

"Hey, Penny, what's up?"

"Nothing, just waiting in line at the bank."

"Sounds fun." He paused, even when he wasn't in the same room with her, Leonard could tell when something was bugging her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, this line is just taking forever."

"Penny."

"Leonard." She mimicked him, causing him to laugh.

"Come on, talk to me. Something else is bothering you, I can tell."

"You know, I really hate that you know me so well sometimes."

"That's my job." He paused.

"I'm just feeling a little weird is all. I keep thinking that something bad is gonna happen."

"Why?"

"I think it's just because we're not in the Beta Test anymore and, you know, I don't wanna screw this up."

"You won't because I won't let you."

"Promise?" Penny waited for his answer when suddenly there was a loud crashing sound to the left of her.

"Everyone on the ground, Now!" The man Penny had caught eyes with yelled as he and another man help up guns.

"Penny, what's happening?" Leonard yelled, but the line cut before she could say a word .

Leonard stared at his phone for a moment, not sure what to do. Realizing that Penny might be in danger he ran to the Cafeteria. Seeing his friends sitting at there usual table, Leonard sprinted over.

"Penny's in trouble." He said, out of breath. The fear written all over his face.

And before any of the others could answer the TV's blasted with news feed of the robbery.

"Isn't that the bank Penny goes to?" Raj asked.

Leonard didn't say a word, he just stared at the TV.

"Let's go." Howard stood up. He knew how much Leonard loved Penny. It was almost as much, if not the same, as he loved Bernadette.

The quad of scientist stood up and quickly made their way out of the building and towards the bank.

Twenty minutes later, they were all standing behind Police barricades waiting to see what would happen. Leonard stared at an officer, trying to make out what he was saying.

Penny laid on the cold marble floor of the bank, staring out the front windows to the crowds outside. She took a deep breath, trying not the cry. Penny wasn't one to be scared easily, but this, this was terrifying.

"Close your eyes." An elderly women, next to her whispered.

"What?"

"You're scared, I can see it."

"Aren't you?"

"I grew up in a world of war. This is nothing." the women smiled, trying to calm Penny down. "I'm going to tell you what my mother told me in times of fear."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes and pretend you're in a place where you feel the safest. Think of how it feels, what it smells like, what it looks like. Imagine yourself there. And I promise the fear will become less strong."

Penny did as the women said and closed her eyes. She thought of all the places that she would consider safe. Her family home in Nebraska, her apartment. But something suddenly hit her. The place where she felt the safest, was laying in bed cuddled up to the man who loved her more than anything in the world. And as Penny imagined herself wrapped in his arms, tears started to fall. She reluctantly opened her eyes, if only to blink the tears away. And when she did, she was faced with the something she never saw coming.

Leonard watched as swat teams and other police started to scramble. They began to push the crowd farther away from the scene. And that's when he knew something terrible had happened, or was about to happen. He looked over at Bernadette who was holding onto Howard. And as he looked back at the building he saw something that tore his heart in pieces.

As the noise settled and the dust cleared from inside the building. Leonard could hear the cops yelling that people where coming out of the building. That there were survivors. He watched as they came out, dusting and dirty. Some limping and others walking normally. He scanned the crowd, looking for Penny.

"Leonard!" Howard said and nodded towards a group of people.

It didn't take long for Leonard to see her, walking behind three members of the Swat Team. Penny looked up and saw him, he was running towards her. She too pushed her way through to crowd. She held her breath as he came closer. Leonard practically sprinted the last few feet that lay between him and Penny. And when he got to her, he stopped and picked her up. Holding her close to him. She held on tightly as felt her feet hit the ground again. Penny opened her eyes and looked right into his. Leonard pulled her face to his and kissed her. There was so much emotion and love that it made Penny dizzy. As she opened her eyes once more, the three words she'd been dying to say for so long came spilling out.

"I love you."

Leonard couldn't help but smile. "I love you." He kissed her again. "I promise, no matter what, I'll never let you go."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She smiled, realizing he was finishing what they had started on the phone.

At that moment, both Leonard and Penny realized that nothing else mattered. It was them against the world and it was a battle they intended to win.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. Didn't come out exactly how I hoped it would but hey can't always get what you want lol Anyways, please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
